The Nephew
by kavinps
Summary: Micheal Corleone has just died. Read about the story of the events after his death and the conflicts facing the no longer legitimate Corleone family.
1. Prologue

(The story of the conflicts that faced the Corleone family after the death of the godfather Don Corleone)

**The Nephew **

By Kavin P. Swami

Prologue

Micheal Corleone, one of the greatest Godftaher's ever, was dying. He was suffering on a Sicillian hospital bed. He was having his second heart attack but this time nothing will save him and he knew it. He was simply too old know. His sister ,Connie, along with his nephew ,Vincent, and his son ,Anthony, visited him. Connie weeped next to Micheal as he was dying. Micheal with barely enough strength put his hand on dark hair and stroked it firmly. His wife was dead and also the person that meant the most to him than anyone else ,his daughter Mary.

Micheal then started to speak, "Connie please don't cry. Everythings going to be alright"

Connie looked at him with a dark expression, "Don't you tell me everythings alright ,Micheal! I did everything to ensure your safety! I even made your nephew ,Vincent, to do unspeakable things to make sure your reputation is safe."-looking back at Vincent and nodding- "You never thought about Vincent as a member of the family despite what he did. Maybe if you approved of his love for Mary she might still be alive. Maybe if you didn't kill Fredo you wouldn't be in this death bed!"

Connie then started crying even more after she said that, "I'm sorry I don't mean that Micheal but what will I do after your gone?"

Micheal kissed her in the forehead and responed, "I tried to forget everything I've done and I wished that I could change some of the things I've done. All I wanted was a chance to redeem myself and in a way me in this bed about to die sort of fulfills that. Connie be strong when I'm gone."

Connie nodded and stepped out of the room for Anthony to have a chance to talk to him. Anthony sat next to Micheal and kissed his father on the cheek.

Micheal started to speak, "Oh Anthony my son, you have become a man I once wanted to me but just couldn't be. Johnny Fontane's gonna be real jealous when he hears your wonderful singing ,son."

"Father you were always the person in the family who would do unspeakable yet necessary things. I forgive you for the death of Uncle Fredo and for the death of Mary and even for the Mom's own death but I can't forgive for dying. Why do you have to do!"

Micheal rubbed Anthony on the cheeks, "May you lead a life of happiness and shall you grow to be richer than all the kings and bullshit President's in the entire fucking world. I know you can't forgive me for dying but it's only a natural part of life."

Anthony tried to hold tears that were coming out of his eyes but it was impossible now. He weeped in his father's life.

"Release all your feelings my son. Holding back will only make your soul more and more guilty of the sins of your life. I've been holding back for such a long my feelings that it has destroyed me. Don't become the man I am. Don't hold back ,ever."

Anthony too kissed his father in the forehead and let his cousin Vincent be able to talk to him in private. Vincent came upto Micheal and this time they were gonna talk about both personal things and also business.

"The other families don't think I'm fit for Don ,Uncle Mike." said Vincent.

"Those basterds don't know anything about us but their partly right about that. I haven't kept track of the families in business so what is it now a days?"

"We have the Bonansarez family, the remainder of the dying Capone family, oh yeah we also have a few blacks in the business as well like Frank Wallis is, the Mexican family that call themselves the Chupaccino family, and last but not least the Rosarez brothers."

"Vincent lets not talk about business now alright? Lets talk about something during my final hour."

Vincent nodded and waited for Micheal to say something.

Micheal finally began to speak, "Vincent I'm sorry that I've been selfish to you and haven't fully appreciated what you've done for me. I should've given you my blessing to marry my daughter but I didn't."

"Its okay Uncle Mike I was never fit to marry her anyway."

"I 've given you everything left of my empire. Its not completely legitamate still but thats for you to worry about Vince. Also Vince you should've told Mary the truth about what happened to Fredo. I know that she would've looked at me even worse when she was still alive but it's better that than a lie."

"I didn't want her to think of anything bad of you and you do know I forgive you for that?"

"Yes I know."

Then suddenly the pulse monitor that was connected to his heart started to go crazy. Micheal started to gasp but then before everything started to fade away he saw white. It was almost like a dream for him. He could see his daughter, he could see his father Vito, he could see Sonny and Fredo, he saw his mother, and he then saw the face of his wife ,Kay. She was just as beautiful as the moment he last saw her. Then everything turned to darkness and the Godfather ,Micheal Corleone was dead. Vincent looked at his dead Uncle and said a few prayers before he notified the rest of the family.


	2. Chapter 1

(sorry for being so late but I had other stories and personal things going on so sorry)

Chapter 1

_2 weeks later_

Walking inside a room was Pete Clemenza who was now the Corleone family consigliere. In the room was the now head of the family, Vincent Corleone. Also in the room were Connie Corleone who was serving tea to everyone and a Mexican drug trafficker named, Jose Vincharez. The men all smoked fine brown cigars and drank the tea that was served to them. Several bodyguards were stationed in the room watching over everyone.

Jose began the conversation with, "I know that you Italians usually don't do business with people outside your ethnicity but times have changed ever since your uncle died. I understand unlike your uncle you are a man who accepts change?"

Vincent replied, "Yes I accept the change around me in order to adapt to the shit that goes around."

"Well good because I think you are going to be really interested in the proposal I have for you. A few of my followers are bringing in a massive shipment of about five thousand kilos of coke. We sell a thousand per kilo which I think is a cheaper and more efficient price compared to some of my competitors."

"Yes it is but I'm not interested in the drugs you sell. You see the other families seem to have plotted their forces against thinking that they fuck me right out of this motherfucking planet just because I'm a fucking rookie Don. I understand that your men have a good track record when it comes to hits. Am I right?"

"Yes."

"Well what I want you guys to do is that I want you to kill the heads of all the other families except the Marongolie family because they've been good to my uncle and I. Can you do that?"

Jose was disappointed that Vincent didn't accept his proposal for an agreement in drug trades but he was glad Vincent had recognition on his work on assassinations so he nodded and replied, "I'll see what I can do."

After that he was walked out of the room by a few bodyguards. Pete closed the door and sat down next to Vincent.

"Vince it's going to be really hard to kill off the heads of the other families at once even with a professional like Jose. Are you sure you wanna go forward with this?" asked Pete.

Vincent replied, "Pete we've got no choice. They know about my hardheaded temper and they fear that I'm as ruthless as my father, Sonny. So we have to take measures to fight against them or else they'll take a move against us especially at our weak position in the five families."

"Whatever Vince. Anyway I have to go so see you tomorrow."

Then after that Pete also left leaving Vincent and Connie alone to discuss this. Connie wasn't really interested in what happened but she was worried that somehow this was not the right thing to be doing.

"Vince are you sure you want to go along with this whole plan. I mean what if the other families aren't trying to kill you? What if they're just a little nervous of seeing a new person in position?" asked Connie.

"Aunt Connie, of course they're plotting against me. I mean why else would they act so rudely whenever they talk to me," replied Vincent.

"I don't know but I'm just a bit shaky," said Connie.

Vincent then went over and kissed Connie on the forehead and said, "Don't worry so much Aunt Connie and anyway I have to go so see ya later."

Vincent then left the room leaving Connie alone in the room. Connie sighed and drank her tea still worried. Then at that very moment a gun shot went off somewhere in the distant. Connie quickly got up leaving her cup of tea to drop on the flour. She went outside to find the windows broken by a faraway bullet. She thought to herself, _Could someone have shot Vincent? _She then looked down to the see the corpse of a maid. Connie was now relieved and looked up to see the Vincent hiding under the curtains so the sniper wouldn't see.

He whispered, "Now do you still think the other families are still just being peaceful?"

Vincent the looked out the window to see a man with a sniper rifle running away while a few body guards chasing him. One of the bodyguards fired his pistol and made the man fall down on the ground. The man then tried to crawl his way out of this. Vincent quickly climbed upstairs holding a pistol in his right hand. When he reached there he cornered the man there.

"Give it up," said Vincent.

The man laughed at him and swallowed a suicide pill. Vincent quickly reached over to grab him but the man collapsed in his arms dead. Vincent looked in the man's pockets for any sign of identification but all he found were dollars and bills. He looked over at his to bodyguards and told them to go find the identification of the man. They all nodded obediently and picked up the man. Vincent got up and clenched his fists tightly in rage.

"God damn it all!" he exclaimed.


End file.
